Lady Killer
Lady Killer is a RED Spy created by YouTube user SerHalo His theme JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Another face, same mind Appearance Lady Killer appears to wear a custom hexed skin called the "Spywho" and has Red eyes. He also lacks in his cigarette. Personality and Behavior Like other spies, he's likely arrogant and sometimes self centered at times, but Lady Killer likes to keep a low profile or at least he likes relax in quiet and peaceful places. If anyone were to cause a ruckus or disturb his peacefulness, he will and will not hesitate to end who ever's life that is disturbing him or his peacefulness no matter who it is. Lady Killer will do what ever it takes win, even if it means killing them completely or using his "secret ability" if necessarily. Powers and Abilities * Explosion Transformation (Bomb Transmutation): Anything that Lady Killer can come in contact with or touch automatically becomes an bomb waiting to be triggered by Lady Killer pressing his right thumb onto his index finger's middle phalanx, as if he was triggering a bomb trigger. Depending on how big the object or person is, the more powerful or larger blast radius's explosion will be. * Temporal Looping: Lady Killer needs to have another person in order to activate his secret ability. Once activated, everyone within blast radius except the person that is being used as Lady Killer's Time Loop will be harmed or exploded. The person that is being used will be spared, but will not remember any of it whatsoever. The people who were caught in the blast will explode later on, at the same time when the time loop was taken place. Lady Killer only uses this "secret ability" if his chances of loosing or dying is fatal. * Enhanced Speed: Even though this slightly helps Lady Killer to get up closer in combat, its still no use using it alone against other stronger freaks. * Martial Arts: Again his martial arts does benefit a bit in close combat quarters and with weaker beings, but won't do much against other stronger freaks. Faults and Weaknesses * Lady Killer may have overwhelming destructive power, but it doesn't help him on how fragile he is compared to a regular spy. * His martial arts and speed won't save him from fast and destructive attacks and due to him being fragile he is easy target for fast and outright strong opponents. Due to this he could be easily over taken by freaks with that kind of power. * His Time Loop has to have a another living being that is "human" and is alive in order for the time loop to activate. Any other freaks or non human beings will not work and will explode them instead. Lady Killer is occasionally sometimes not aware after the time loop has been taken place and he could easily repeat the same stuff he did an hour ago if he doesn't remember. Hl2 2017-09-12 18-53-50-76.png|Lady Killer detonating an engineer. Trivia * Lady Killer was inspired by Yoshikage Kira's stand Killer Queen from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure:Diamond is Unbreakable. * He was also inspired by Handsome Rogue because of him being inspired by another Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Antagonist also known as Dio Brando. * His Temporal Looping power is also inspired by Killer Queen's "Bites The Dust". Notable Videos By the Creator Category:Monsters created by SerHalo Category:Spies Category:RED Team Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Near-normal Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Metahumans